Reniversary
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: "How do I look?" Dick asked, twirling around before his teammate. The redhead looked up from his textbook, his eyes immediately widening. The emerald saucers scanned the younger teen over and over again, relishing in the task. A Valentines Story. Slash.


**Re-niversary**

A Young Justice Story

A Kid Flash and Robin Story

Talking _thinking/emphasis_ Narration

**Author's Notes: **This is a story written for a contest on my Deviantart Account! The theme is rather simple – RobxKF Valentines Day. So, if you've ever read any of my other works, you'll know that I often write of the kind of "coming out," and realizing love for your best friend scenario, so this time I decided to switch it up. Also… I don't want to give anything else away, but I've read QUITE a lot of fics wherein Dick/Rob has a new boyfriend that beats the crap out of him. Well, _**I**_ think that Robin is a freaking badass, and more than qualified to take out some obnoxious guy, whether as Robin, _OR_ as Dick. So… I'll leave it at that? Haha, that was such a spoiler huh? Good thing no one actually reads these! As a final note, this is a **SLASH **fic. Meaning it contains boy/boy and shounen ai and whatnot. So… don't like? Don't _read_. Gracias!

KF~Wally~Robin~Dick~Wally~KF~Robin~Dick~Wally~KF~Dick~Robin

"How do I look?" Dick asked, twirling around before his teammate.

The redhead looked up from his textbook, his eyes immediately widening. The emerald saucers scanned the younger teen over and over again, relishing in the task. Finally, Wally let out a low whistle.

"Damn Dick," He cooed, causing the other boy to blush. "You look **hot** Where are we going?"

Wally winked, and the boy wonder rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"You _had_ your chance West."

A second later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close and assaulting his nose with the familiar sweet smell that always surrounded the speedster.

"I know..." Wally whispered, leaning into his captive's ear. "But you never gave me a second one."

Dick shook him off and headed into the kitchen.

"You didn't deserve one," He replied.

Wally sighed. His ex was right; it was his fault that they'd broken up. He wasn't good at controlling himself. He could always see his faults in retrospect... but at the time? No matter how hard he tried, he always fell into the same traps. On missions, he just couldn't help but feel over-protective of Robin, or Dick for that matter. He'd almost donned his costume at the mall for no other reason than some guy giving his boyfriend a dirty look. But worse than that, he'd never been able to kick his habit of flirting with every girl that walked by. Of course, none of them meant anything to him, and it's not like he _did_ anything with them, but still. His behavior told Dick that while he could flirt with anyone he wanted, Dick was barely allowed to talk to another guy. It was his fault that their relationship hadn't worked out.

A new thought occurred to the speedster.

"So then, where _are_ you going?"

Dick closed a cabinet door and sighed, his back still facing his ex. He turned, and from the look in his eyes alone, Wally knew he wasn't going to like the news.

"I'm going on a date."

The redhead was dumbstruck. A date?

"A date! Since when do you go on other dates? I mean... it's only been..."

Dick took a forceful step forward. "It's been _three_ months. We both knew this would happen eventually... I just, apparently, realized it faster. Besides KF, it **is** Valentines Day. Did you really think I'd skip it?"

Once again, Wally was dumbstruck.

"Valentines Day," He muttered quietly. "Already?"

"Yeah."

**Robin- B01.**

With the computer's announcement of his friend's departure, Wally was left alone at the kitchen counter with only his thoughts. A date. He went over the idea in his head a thousand times.

Nope. He just didn't like it. It didn't matter that Dick was right; three months was more than enough time. It didn't matter that Dick was… no longer his to claim. It didn't matter that today was _Valentines Day_… actually, nevermind. That _did_ matter. He didn't like this, and today's date was partially the reason.

This was _their_ day. It was their anniversary. Wally understood that today was a day to… right. Still, he couldn't help it. Was the junior speedster bitter? Hell yeah.

Wally zipped over to the couch and flopped onto it with a loud groan. Flipping over, he buried his head into a pillow and screamed. That didn't help.

Over the course of the next hour, Wally did everything imaginable to get his mind of the boy wonder – to absolutely no avail. Video games? He played them with Robin. Eating? Dick… ate. Ugh. He was absolutely hopeless. He dashed around the Mountain looking for his teammates, only to remember… that they all had lives. It was Valentines Day. They were busy.

Another sigh left his lips. Dick. His mind wandered back to the younger teen. He was dressed… so… hot. Those tight black jeans, equally taut dark-red button up shirt… not to mention the onyx blazer with the sleeves rolled up… just the memory made his skin tingle.

But wait. WHO WAS THE GUY! Wally had almost completely forgotten! The redhead knew that Dick wasn't his, and that Dick was a big boy, more than capable of taking care of himself, but… he had to know. Who was Dick's date?

As terrible as it was, half an hour later, Wally was in front of Wayne Manor, ringing the bell at the gate.

"Hello?" A voice said through the intercom. "Ah, Master Wallace, Master Richard is not here at the moment, but please, come in."

Wally offered a quick, "thanks," before sprinting down the incredibly long driveway to the large wooden doors of his ex-boyfriend's home. The door creaked open slowly, revealing the elderly butler who'd answered his ring.

"Master Wallace, how are you?" He asked with a warm smile, gesturing for the redhead to enter.

Wally complied and turned back to his elder with a guilty look. "I know… this is a terrible thing to ask, but Alf… is there anyway-"

"You wish to know where Master Richard is having his date?"

The teen speedster's eyes widened, a blush spreading over his freckled cheeks. But the knowing look on the butler's face told him he was incredibly transparent.

"Master Richard would not want me to give you this information," Alfred noted quietly. His wise eyes scanned the redhead and he sighed. "Yet… I know you care for him – truly. So I will tell you what you want to know."

Before he could utter another word, the aforementioned butler was crushed in a tight hug. The words, "thank you," being uttered more times than humanly possible within the given minutes.

Once he'd finally been released, Alfred finally gave Wally his answer. "Master Richard is meeting Master Derrick at a restaurant in downtown Gotham – the Reservoir. Let me also tell you, that the two met at one of Bruce's galas. Master Richard truly seemed to be… interested. Good luck Master Wallace."

"Thanks again Alfred."

A second later, Wally was out the door, racing down the streets of Gotham in search of the restaurant. He probably could have simply asked the butler for an address, but with his speed, he was still able to find the place in record time.

_The Reservoir._ There it stood. And just inside, Dick sat at a table with his date – Derrick. Whoever that was. He was probably stuffy… and obnoxious, definitely unattractive… probably rich though.

Inside, Dick was indeed seated across from his date, the both of them laughing at a private joke. Despite being from the same 'rich-kid,' loop, Derrick wasn't as pretentious as he'd half feared. The blonde before him was soft and real. He was the kind of person that could understand the gala's purpose, but laugh at its ridiculousness as well. Plus, the other teen impressed him. You could say he had 'wooed' him, but Dick was never very fond of that time.

"Ah, well this has been pretty great. Just wish that damn waiter would've gotten here by now. I mean how long does it _take_ to cook some fish!" Derrick cried, angrily turning toward the kitchen doors behind him.

Dick narrowed his eyes slightly. That was second time he'd kind of… freaked. To be fair though, it had been quite a long time. The boy wonder shrugged and allowed himself to relax. It was probably nothing.

But just as Derrick has said, the date was pretty great. They meshed well, and he got to laugh – always a good thing. The ebony-haired teen was glad he'd agreed to the date. And then he saw it. That flash of red behind a web of green. He _wouldn't_. No, no… it was just his imagination. He turned back to his date with a sigh of relief.

"Dick… hold on, while I go to the bathroom," Derrick said suddenly, standing abruptly and heading away from the table.

Dick thought nothing of it, but the Robin inside of him saw the sharp glimmer in his date's eye. In the back his mind, the boy wonder quickly added up the variables in his subconscious.

At the same time, Derrick had made his way to the back of the restaurant – nowhere i_near_/i the bathroom. What Dick had seen was real. The red? It was in fact Wally – not like he's especially wonderful at staying hidden. Unfortunately, not only had i_his ex_/i seen him, but his ex's _**date**_ as well.

Derrick corned the aforementioned speedster in the back of the restaurant, pulling him out from behind a plant.

"You," He spat. "You're Wally West, aren't you?"

"No. I'm Kid Flash."

The blondee's glare intensified. "Yeah, you are Wally."

"Aww, has Dickie told you that much about me?" The redhead cooed.

With one hand, Derrick pulled the other teen to his feet and slammed him into the wall. "What the **hell** are you doing here?"

"I… just wanted to know what Dick's date was like," Wally replied, wincing slightly at the force used. "And now that I've seen, I can honestly say, you're a dick. Nowhere good enough for him."

Kid Flash fell to the ground as Derrick's fist smashed into his face.

"Shut the hell up. You're _nothing_. Dick dumped you remember?"

The emerald-eyed teen cringed far more from the comment than he did the punch. It was true. He had no business being here. It was selfish.

"And I'll do whatever I want to with Dick."

That being said, Wally was _more_ than glad he'd given into his Id on this one. Derrick was an asshole. He could not allow this douche to be with _his_ Robbie.

"No. No you won't," Wally replied, standing up and glaring back at his oppressor.

But Derrick only laughed. With another thrust of his fist, he sent the redhead sprawling once again. And blow after blow was dealt to the teen superhero. Kid Flash he was, but right now, he was simply Wally… and no matter how much he needed them, he could not use his powers. Well, not most of them. It was times like these the ginger was grateful that his super-healing wasn't outright visible. And when the kicks finally subsided, Wally looked up through half-lidded eyes, still with a glare of resolve.

Derrick spat angrily and raised his leg for another kick. This time, aimed directly at his opponent's face. This would teach him.

In opposite ninja fashion, Dick appeared in front of his teammate, catching the kick intended for his friend's face.

Derrick gasped, pulling his leg back.

"Dick?" Wally muttered, struggling to sit up.

The boy wonder helped him into position, offering him a slight smile to contradict his scolding eyes. "Yeah, it's me stupid."

"You're really standing up for this... this... _garbage_!" Derrick cried angrily, glaring back and forth between the pair before him.

Dick looked at his ex, into those soft green eyes, and then stood to meet his blue-eyed date. "Yes, and, you douche, he's NOT garbage. If ANYONE here is garbage, it's you, you lowlife piece of crap."

Behind him, Wally's eyes – the one that wasn't already swelling anyway – widened. His emerald orbs crying out, "really!" in disbelief.

Dick, seemingly with telepathy, turned back and nodded at the redhead at his feet. "Wally, you freaking idiot... I love you. I've always loved you."

"WHAT!" Derrick screamed, making Dick incredibly thankful that they were far from the main dining room. "HOW DARE YOU! AND ON VALENTINES DAY!"

The obnoxious blonde with the anger-management problem, clenched his fist and reared back, aiming right for Dick's face.

The boy wonder didn't even give it a second thought. Spinning to avoid the punch, Batman's protégé caught the punch, twisting the offending arm around until he heard the telltale crack.

"Oops."

Derrick screamed, holding the newly broken arm close as he dashed out of the restaurant. Yet Dick paid little notice, instead, he crouched down and allowed his fingers to lightly caress the growing shiner on Wally's face.

"Are you alright?"

Wally sighed, but nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. I lost all of my dignity, but I'm okay."

Dick's familiar chuckle filled the air, but only for a second.

"Good," He said. And smacked the object of his affection in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Wally cried, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for!"

"For being stupid – both here… and before – and for making me break up with you, but more importantly… for not trying to get me back," Dick answered, a sad look on his face.

The redhead looked up guiltily. "I'm sorry Dick. I'm… I'm _so_ sorry. You know I love you… right? And… and I can do better. I promise. But Rob… I just can't live without you."

Dick rolled his eyes and allowed a smile to grace his face. "I already said that I loved you too Kid Mouth. And… despite your faults, I can't live without you either."

Wally grinned wider than ever before and leaned up for a kiss.

"No way Kid Idiot, you're lip is a bloody mess, and your eye is already twice its size. It's time to get you back to the cave so you can get bandaged up."

As Dick helped his boyfriend up, allowing him to lean for support, the speedster whined. "Aww! NO! Black Canary HURTS! She's about as gentle as a rhino."

The two started out of the restaurant and Dick chuckled, before leaning towards the redhead's ear. "Who said I'd let Canary do the... patching."

"Oh."

The boy wonder laughed at his love's brilliantly red face. "I love you Wally, Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Dick," Wally replied, grinning broadly. "I love you too, more than anyone in the entire world."


End file.
